With You
by bling0323
Summary: "Hei kenapa menangis? Hyung tidak apa-apa Nana-ya sungguh. Sudah jangan menangis" Mark mencoba untuk menenangkan Jaemin yang masih terisak. "Ta..tapi hyung mengacuhkan ku hyung pasti marah"


With You

Mark Lee & Na Jaemin

Romance, drama, fluff gagal.

My first fanfict MarkMin.

Hope you like~

Summary: "Hei kenapa menangis? Hyung tidak apa-apa Nana-ya sungguh. Sudah jangan menagis" Mark mencoba untuk menenangkan Jaemin yang masih terisak. "Ta..tapi hyung mengacuhkan ku hyung pasti marah"

Seoul di pagi hari terlihat sangat indah dengan sinar matahari yang cerah dan hangat serta cicitan burung akan membuat siapa pun ingin terlelap kemabali seperti yang dirasakan pemuda berparas manis ini.

Na Jaemin, pemuda berparas manis itu terlihat menarik kembali selimutnya tanpa menghiraukan teriakan ibunya dari luar.

"Jaemin-ah cepat bangun sudah ada Mark dibawah" seru sang ibu berusaha membangunkan putra kesayangannya itu. Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari anaknya ibu Jaemin kembali ke turun bawah dan pergi ke dapur untuk membuat sarapan, dia tahu Jaemin pasti akan bangun setelah mendengar nama Mark.

JAEMIN POV

"Jaemin-ah cepat bangun sudah ada Mark dibawah" aku mendengar ibu berteriak dari luar kamar dan dia bilang Mark hyung sudah ada dibawah..tunggu dia bilang Mark? Dibawah? ASTAGA.

"Sial aku telat" aku melihat jam sudah menujukan pukul 06:58 pagi aku bergegas bangun dan pergi mandi secepat mungkin.

Mark hyung biasanya menungguku diluar tapi jika sudah di dalam rumah artinya dia sudah menunggu lama.

Aku mandi secepat mungkin karena ini hari pertama masuk sekolah setelah liburan musim panas. Setelah selesai mandi aku langsung memakai seragam ku asal-asalan karena aku juga sibuk memasukan peralatan sekolah ke dalam tas "Seharusnya aku membereskannya tadi malam ck" gerutuk ku.

Setelah semua siap aku kembali melihat jam yang menunjukan pukul 07.15. Aku bergegas menuruni tangga dengan tergesah-gesah, aku juga mendengar ibu berteriak menyuruhku berhati-hati.

Setelah sampai bawah aku melihat ibu dan Mark hyung sedang duduk di meja makan. Mark melihat ku datar aku tau dia pasti kesal karena aku lama.

"Mianhae hyung aku kesiangan"

"Hmm"

"Minnie-ah cepat habiskan sarapan mu dan segera berangkat" Ibu menyuruhku untuk sarapan tapi ini bukan waktu yang tepat.

"Tidak ada waktu bu" aku mencoba memberi tahu bahwa ini sudah telat.

"Setidaknya kau makan roti dulu" ku lihat ibu segera mengambil doa lembar roti dan mengolesnya dengan selai strawberry. " _Selesai_ " aku segara menyambar roti selai strawberry dan mencium cepat pipi ibu ku "Gomawo" Ku gigit roti itu.

"Betulkan dulu seragam mu, masukan kedalam Na Jaemin"

"Iya aku masukan"

Aku memasukan seragam ku yang tadi ku biarkan keluar karena terlalu lama untuk dibereskan " _nanti saja disekolah_ " pikir ku.

"Beress! Yasudah bu aku pergi dulu! Pai pai~ Ayo hyung" aku juga menarik tangan Mark hyung. Yang tadi sempat ku abaikan.

Kami segera berangkat dengan motor yang Mark hyung bawa.

Mark POV

Saat ini aku sedang berdiri di depan pintu rumah tetangga sekaligus kekasih ku yang manis sebut saja dia Na Jaemin. Dia adalah adik kelas ku disekolah dan juga berstatus kekasih Mark Lee.

Jaemin itu anak yang cerewet dan manja kami selalu berangkat sekolah bersama karena yah kami satu sekolah SOPA High School.

Ini hari pertama masuk sekolah setelah liburan musim panas dan biasanya Jaemin selalu bangun pagi saat hari pertama tapi kenapa sekarang dia lama sekali.

"Sudah jam tujuh kenapa dia belum keluar" gumam ku. Akhirnya aku mengetuk pintu rumahnya dan keluarlah ibu Jaemin, Na Yoona (maksa banget haha)

"Annyeonghaseyo bibi, apa Jaemin sudah bangun?" aku menyapa terlebih dahulu ibu Jaemin dan bertanya.

"Ah Mark! Jaemin sepertinya belum bangun bibi sudah membangunkannya tapi dia belum turun juga, kau masuklah dulu biar bibi bangunkan lagi" Ibu Jaemin menyuruh ku untuk masuk, wanita setengah baya itu masih terlihat cantik diusianya yang sudah tua pantas saja anaknya juga cantik hahaha.

"Baiklah"

Aku masuk dan bibi-na meminta ku menunggu di ruang makan. Jaemin itu kadang menggemaskan tapi kadang juga mengesalkan seperti sekarang " _Awas saja kalau hari ini aku terlambat, akan ku hukum kau Na Jaemin_ " itu setan dalam diriku yang berbicara.

"Jaemin-ah cepat bangun ada Mark dibawah" aku mendengar bibi berteriak membangunkan Jaemin.

Dan aku melihat perempuan setengah baya -tapi masih terlihat anggun- itu kembali turun kebawah.

"Maafkan Jaemin ya Mark sudah membuat mu menunggu lama, tadi malam Jaemin begadang bersama ayahnya menonton acara bola jadi dia telat" aku mendengarkan penjelasan ibu Jaemin dan tersenyum setelahnya.

"Iya tidak apa-apa bi" ucapku.

Kulihat bibi-Na kembali sibuk dengan masakannya.

Beberapa saat kemudian aku mendengar suara gaduh dari atas dan bibi-Na yang berteriak untuk hati - hati.

" _Itu pasti Jaemin ck dasar_ " batin ku.

Dan saat itu juga aku melihat Jaemin turun dengan tergesah gesah dan pakaian yang mbb sedikit berantakan, Jaemin jadi keliatan sexy, eh

"Mianhae hyung aku kesiangan" ucapnya.

"Hmm" balas ku.

"Minnie-ah cepat habiskan sarapan mu dan segera berangkat" suruh bibi-na.

"Tidak ada waktu bu"

"Setidaknya kau makan roti dulu" bibi-Na mengambil dua lembar roti dan mengolesinya dengan selai strwaberry. Ku lihat Jaemin mencium pipi bibi-Na "Gomawo" dan mengigit roti itu.

" _Dasar anak ini_ " bagaimana bisa aku mempunya kekasih yang sangat menggemaskan, Tuhan perbuatan baik apa yang pernah ku perbuat dulu sampai - sampai kau memberi ku dia.

"Betulkan dulu seragam mu, masukan kedalam Na Jaemin" perintah bibi-Na, aku melihat Jaemin hanya merenggut haha menggemaskan.

"Iya bu aku masukan"

"Beress! Yasudah bu aku pergi dulu! Pai pai~ Ayo hyung" Jaemin langsung berpamitan dan menarik tanganku hei aku bahkan belum mengucapkan terimakasih pada ibu mu Na Jaemin.

Kami langsung berjalan menuju motor ku yang ku parkirkan di depan rumah dia.

AUTHOR POV

Mark dan Jaemin langsung berangkat menuju sekolah mereka dengan motor Mark yang melaju kencang dijalan, dia sedang mengejar waktu.

"Hyung bisakah kau lebih pelan, bagaimana kalau ada polisi" Jaemin berteriak untuk memperingati Mark. Dia memeluk pinggang Mark erat, sungguh dia benar-benar takut sekarang ini.

"Siapa yang sudah membuatku melaju kencang hmm?" Mark malah bertanya. Sedangkan yang ditanya hanya diam karna dia tau dia yang sudah membuat Mark memacu motornya dengan kencang.

Akhirnya mereka sudah sampai sekolah pukul 08:15 pagi dan sepertinya keberuntungan tidak sedang memihak mereka berdua karena pintu gerbang sudah ditutup rapat. Jaemin yang melihat itu langsung memohon pada satpam untuk membukakan pintu.

"Ahjussi aku mohon tolong buka pintunya" Jaemin mencoba memelas.

"Maaf tidak bisa nak ini sudah lebih 15 menit kalian tidak boleh masuk" jawab satpam itu.

"Tapi bukankah sekolah biasanya ditutup jam 8 lebih lima menit?" Tanya Mark tenang.

"Memang tetapi karena ini hari pertama masuk sekolah jadi ditutup lebih awal" jelas pak satpam.

"Ahjussi kumohon sekali ini saja tolong bukakan gerbang ini" Jaemin rasanya ingin menangis ini pertama kalinya dia terlambat sampai tidak diboleh masuk.

"Maaf tetap tidak bisa, kalian harus lebih disiplin lagi".

"Ck sudahlah. Ayo!" Mark langsung menarik Jaemin dan melajukan motonya lagi untuk pergi dari sekolah.

Mark sebenarnya bingung akan pergi kemana karena dia tadi hanya sedikit emosi dengan jawaban satpam itu jadi dengan tidak sadar langsung menarik Jaemin pergi.

Akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk berhenti ditaman dekat sungai Han. Mereka memilih untuk istirahat sejenak. Sekarang mereka sedang duduk di bangku taman yang ada disana.

"Hyung mianhae gara gara aku kau jadi terlambat dan tidak bisa masuk sekolah" jaemin menunduk saat mengucapkannya karena dia benar-benar merasa bersalah.

"..." Sedangkan yang diajak bicara hanya diam tidak menjawab.

Jaemin yang tau Mark hanya diam saja menunduk dalam rasanya dia ingin menangis sungguhan.

"Hiks.." Mark yang mendengar suara isakan pelan dari sampinganya langsung menoleh dan mendapati bahu Jaemin yang bergetar dan kepalanya yang menunduk.

"Hei kenapa menangis? Hyung tidak apa-apa Nana-ya sungguh. Sudah jangan menagis" Mark mencoba untuk menenangkan Jaemin yang masih terisak.

Dia mengangkat kepala Jaemin. Dan terlihatlah pipi Jaemin yang basah dan bibir bawahnya yang digigit untuk menahan suara isakannya keluar.

"Ta..tapi hyung mengacuhkan ku hyung pasti marah"

"Sstt hyung tidak marah dan hyung tidak akan pernah bisa marah padamu Na Jaemin " Mark langsung memeluk Jaemin, Mark tidak ingin Jaemin berpikir kalau dia marah.

"Mianhae mianhae mianhae" bisik Jaemin.

"Tidak apa-apa. Hyung tidak masalah harus membolos asal itu dengan mu" Jaemin yang mendengar itu merasa lega setidaknya Mark tidak marah padanya dan juga bisa Jaemin rasakan pipinya menghangat, Jaemin tidak tahu Mark bisa sok romantis begini Kkk.

"Hyung..." Jaemin semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya pada leher Mark untuk menutupi pipinya yang pasti memerah dan memukul pelan bahu Mark. Mark hanya bisa tersenyum saat mendengar rengekan dan pukulan pelan Jaemin.

Mark melepaskan pelukannya dan melihat Jaemin "Bagaimana kalau sekarang kita jalan jalan? Sayang kan kalau kita hanya diam saja dirumah" ajak Mark.

"Tapi kita masih memakai seragam hyung, ini kan jam sekolah"

"Sebentar" Mark mengambil jaket yang berada didalam tasnya dan memberikannya pada Jaemin.

"Lepas jas mu dan pakai ini untuk menutupi blazernya" Jaemin mengambil jaket itu.

"Lalu hyung bagaimana?" Tanya Jeamin. Mark langsung membuka jas, blazer, dan seragamnya ternyata Mark memakai kaos berwarna putih.

"See?" Jaemin yang melihatnya kembali merona entah kenapa Mark terlihat sexy.

"Hyung jangan tebar pesona disini tidak akan ada yang terpesona denganmu" Jaemin cemberut.

Mark tertawa pelan melihat tingkah Jaemin yang menurutnya sangat lucu "Siapa yang tebar pesona, eoh? Dan sepertinya seseorang yang berada disisi ku pasti terpesona" Mark sedang ingin menjahili Jaeminnya yang lucu ini.

"Hyuunnngg.." Rengek Jaemin dia memajukan sedikit bibir tipisnya.

"Hahaha iya iya mianhae" Mark mencubit kedua pipi Jaemin karena tidak kuat melihat tingkah Jaemin. "Sudah jangan cemberut lagi lebih baik sekarang kita pergi, kay?"

Jaemin terlihat berpikir masih dengan bibir yang dimonyong-monyongkan(?) "Hm baiklah tapi nanti hyung traktir aku?" Jaeminya kembali tersenyum.

"Ne hyung akan belikan apapun yang Nana mau"

"Yakso?" Jaemin menunjukan jari kelingkingnya. Mark hanya diam melihat itu, dan melihat Jaemin dengan tanda tanya "Hanya berjaga-jaga siapa tau hyung bohong jadi hyung akan aku hukum karena melanggar janji kita kkk" jaeminnya benar-benar polos. Harusnya dia yang menghukum Jaemin karena sudah membuatnya telat.

"Yakso!" Mark mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya dan Jaemin. Dia kembali tersenyum melihat Jemin dan Jaemin pun membalas senyuman Mark dengan amat manis.

Mark tidak menyesal harus membolos hari ini asalkan itu dengan Jaeminya orang yang sangat dia cintai dan dia berjanji akan menjaga Jaeminnya.

End

Hiii! Maaf ya kalau jelek. Ini fic pertama aku dan cast nya langsung MarkMin hahaha. Tolong maklumi klu ada typo(s). Ku harap klian mau review ya hehe Pai~


End file.
